


Apartment Crasher

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassin - Freeform, M/M, Sniper - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's just there to water his friend's plants. He didn't think he'd walk in on an assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Crasher

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Незваный гость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416539) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> Inspired by [this](http://frenchkey.tumblr.com/post/113716446746/assassin-aus) prompt.

* * *

Bucky was completely in the zone. His breathing was perfectly even. Any moment now his target could walk into his sights.

He didn’t stare through his sniper scope though, not wanting to strain his eyes. It was easy enough to see without it. The target lived only one building over.

His concentration was snapped back into the apartment he was using as his base when he heard a lock click. He rolled off the table he was using as his perch while grabbing his handgun. Bucky was on his feet before the door was even half open.

He grabbed the arm that was opening the door, slammed the unexpected distraction’s head against the doorframe before pulling him inside the apartment completely.

In a swift motion Bucky kicked the door shut and had the stranger pinned to the ground.

“You weren’t supposed to be back for another week,” Bucky growled into his ear, his voice distorted by his mask that he was only wearing out of habit.

“I’m just here to water the plants!” the dark haired man shouted, blood gushing out of his nose.

“Keep it down.” Bucky shoved his face harder against the ground. Great, he’d have to clean that bloodstain if he didn’t want to leave a trace. That meant also killing this inconvenience. He’d only been paid to kill one person. He should have scouted this location more thoroughly.

The tenet of this apartment didn’t even have a bathtub so slitting this guy’s throat would just create a bigger mess. He could just leave his upper half in the shower, let him drain out there, but inevitably some of the blood always trickled down and onto the linoleum tiles, tiles that soaked up blood and stained easily.

He didn’t have time for this. His target could be walking into his overpriced penthouse at any moment.

Bucky grabbed the other man by his hair, dragging him up.

Luckily he was somewhat prepared for these situations, or more accurately he already had a rope tethered to a secure column in case he needed to make a quick escape and the stairs weren’t an option.

“God damn it, that hurts!” the idiot complained, trying to scratch at Bucky’s leather covered hand. He shoved him against the column and tied him up quickly. “Seriously, what the fuck!” It took Bucky a moment to find something to use as a gag. He ended up shoving a rag he’d normally would use to wipe down the place in the stranger’s mouth.

Once he was sure he couldn’t escape Bucky went back to his spot in front of the open window, laying on the table and checking his sniper rifle out of habit. His eyes were on the penthouse though. His interaction with the stranger had taken less than two minutes and it didn’t look like anything had changed.

He breathed out slowly, focusing back on the penthouse, despite the annoying muffled complaints behind him. It was easy to ignore. He’d worked under situations where he was buried under snow. Garbled insults were nothing to him.

An hour slowly passed and the other man eventually became silent.

The penthouse remained empty.

“So who’s your target?”

Bucky didn’t even flinch. At least the idiot wasn’t shouting anymore.

He wasn’t going to answer. What was the point when he was just going to kill him after this job was completed?

“You really have a great ass. Best one I’ve seen in years. Are you a top or a bottom?” How the hell did he know Bucky was gay? Or was he just speculating? “Personally I enjoy switching. Best of both worlds, in my opinion.”

Did he really think that Bucky was going to let him go just to fuck?

“You clearly can’t kill me right now, or at least you can’t do it here. I’m being all cooperative. We can have a civil conversation. If you’re even half as bored as I am then I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”

“I’m a sniper. We are patient and do not bore easily,” Bucky said, his voice toneless.

“They’re you go! So who’s your target? You’ll kill me at the end of this so why not just tell me?”

Bucky ground his teeth together, his eyes never leaving the penthouse. His target was supposed to be arriving anytime now.

“Whatever brunette male that walks through that door.”

“No name or photograph? I guess your employer likes to make things a challenge.” Bucky didn’t respond. “How much are they paying you?” Bucky stayed silent. “Come on. I was just starting to have fun.”

Bucky estimated that it would take him a total of thirty-five seconds to gag him again. It was unlikely the target would slip in and out of the penthouse in that amount of time, but Bucky wasn’t going to risk it, especially considering his hostage was only being mildly annoying and wasn’t calling for help.

“If I answer will you shut up?”

“For a minute or two.”

“Thirty thousand USD.”

“Thirty thousand dollars?” The stranger sounded outraged.

“You said you’d shut up.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” There was a pause. “You know what really shuts me up? A good kiss.”

“If you think anything pertaining to kissing or sex is going to save you, you’re wrong.”

“I know that, but it would be fun to go out with a bang, figuratively speaking, of course.” Did he really have to keep talking?

“You’re not my type.”

“I saw you shifting slightly when I was talking about bottoming and topping. The snipers I know do not shift. Even if I’m not your type you still want to have sex with me.” Bucky’s thoughts were thrown off track for just a second. Even with a busted nose his hostage was handsome. He quickly refocused.

“How do you know any snipers?” Bucky asked, trying to turn the subject away from himself.

“I used to interact with the military a lot. And really? Thirty thousand dollars? Is that the usual going rate for an assassination?”

“It’s usually ten K lower.”

His hostage let out a huff.

“And how many of these assassinations do you do yearly?”

“What are you? My financial adviser?” Bucky was surprised by the snort of laughter that elicited from behind him.

“Do assassins have financial advisers? That would be an interesting job. Mr. Assassin you need to kill x amount of people this year if you want a comfy retirement by age sixty-three.” The stranger chuckled again. “Seriously though, how many per year?”

“Just enough to keep me fed and in decent living conditions.”

“Sounds like you don’t really like your job.”

“I don’t have many other options. I have no identity anymore. Everyone I knew thinks I’m dead. I have a specialized skill. I could either work countless hours doing back breaking work or take a few jobs each year. It’s better this way.” Bucky knew his voice sounded dead, but he couldn’t help it.

“What is your goal then? Other than your basic needs?” Bucky frowned to himself. What kind of question was that?

“What else is there?”

“Happiness for one. Sex, love, a job you might even like.” Bucky let out a sound of disbelief.

“I’m a trained killer. Those things were lost to me many years ago.” When was his target going to show up? He didn’t like thinking and this stranger was making him do just that.

“It’s been a while then. That’s a shame.”

“I already told you that sex isn’t going to get you your freedom.” He did his best not shift. It had been a _very_ long time. He hadn’t even _thought_ about sex, it had been that long.

“Wasn’t offering it, this time at least.” The stranger hummed. “You could have so much more…”

The pair was silent for a long time, but thoughts were festering in Bucky’s head.

More… it wasn’t something he’d wanted in a long time.

Why was this stranger, his _hostage_ , doing this? Making him think—

It was all manipulation. A game Bucky hadn’t played since his identity was destroyed.

Thirty-five seconds was worth getting him out of his head.

Bucky quickly turned around and froze in place.

His hostage was no longer a hostage. Instead he was laying on his side, lazing propping his head up as he typed on his cell phone.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” He hadn’t heard that name in so long. “Former member of the 107th, reportedly killed in action eight years ago. Can’t find much else on you. I’m Tony Stark, by the way.” Tony looked up at him from his phone. “Don’t worry. I didn’t call the cops.”

“Then what’s stopping me from killing you right now?” Bucky put a hand on his holster, trying to think of a way out of this.

“I did send your information, along with our conversation, to a few trusted friends. If I die your peaceful, under the radar life will come to an end.” Tony showed Bucky the screen of his phone. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but he doubted Tony was bluffing.

Bucky still had his hand on his holster though.

“Leave if you want to remain alive,” Bucky said bluntly. Tony stood and Bucky felt a twinge of something in his chest.

“I want more than just staying alive,” so it was blackmail then, “and I think you want more than just staying alive too.” Bucky’s eyes went wide has he tried to process that. “How ‘bout we head over to my place and discuss it?” Bucky was too stunned to speak. “Oh!” Bucky flinched, unholstiering his handgun automatically. “Shit, I almost forgot to water the plants and Natasha is going to fucking kill me when she sees that bloodstain on the carpet.” Tony let out an obnoxious groan, as if Bucky hadn’t just pulled out his gun. “You pack up all your stuff,” Tony motioned towards Bucky’s sniper rifle and kit, “and I’ll water the plants.”

Tony walked away so nonchalantly that it put Bucky on edge. He wasn’t used to people being comfortable in his presence.

Despite that he set to work disassembling his sniper rifle, always keeping Tony in his line of sight. He really was just watering plants.

He didn’t get this. He didn’t get _any_ of this.

Bucky obviously had intended on killing him, yet—yet—

“All finished.” Tony stared down at the bloodstain on the ground. “I’m going to have to hire a professional rug cleaner to remove that.” Tony glanced over at Bucky and was playful smiling. “You’re going to have to remove that mask if you want to go unnoticed.” Bucky reluctantly took it off and Tony let out a low whistle. “You’re photos don’t do you justice. You’re far handsomer.” Bucky was surprised by actually feeling embarrassed.

“You still have blood on your face,” he said while looking at the ground.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Tony grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, dabbing at his face while staring at his reflection in the metallic fridge. “Do you know how valuable my face is? I’m just glad you didn’t break my nose.” When his face was clean Tony shoved the bloodied paper towel under more garbage. “Come on.”

Bucky suddenly felt like a dog, but not the same way he felt like a dog when his identity was ripped from him. Instead of feeling like a slave he felt like he was going someplace special, someplace exciting.

Tony locked up the apartment behind them and began whistling as he led the way. Bucky followed behind, his grip on his bag tightening.

He felt tense as they entered the elevator and the doors closed, yet Tony was so relaxed.

Once they were outside of the apartment complex Bucky was startled all over again.

“You were my target,” Bucky whispered as they entered the building he’d been watching for hours.

“Yeah, no hard feelings.” Tony patted him on the shoulder and it was the first positive physical contact he’d had in so long… and it seemed to come so easily to Tony.

Another elevator ride and they were in the penthouse that Bucky could probably draw from memory.

“What is it you really want, James?” Tony asked while pulling out a bottle of scotch.

“I go by… Bucky.” Those words used to come to him automatically, but now things were different.

“Alright, Bucky, what do you want, what will make you happy?” Tony handed a glass of scotch to Bucky. He gripped it tightly. What did he want?

“Normalcy,” Bucky answered before the thought even entered his mind. For some reason that made Tony frown.

“Normalcy, of course.” Tony’s lips tightened.

“I said something wrong.” Had his small chance of something more already escape?

Tony smiled, but Bucky could tell it was forced.

“Normalcy isn’t my strong suit. I can set you up with a new identity, job, and background, everything—far away from here.” Bucky felt that twinge again, the twinge he felt when he thought Tony was leaving.

“But…” He was at a loss for words. Tony cocked his head to the side, prompting him to say more. “What if I don’t want to go?” It was clear that Tony was surprised. Bucky moved closer, reaching out his hand. “What if I want to stay here with you?” He let out a relieved sigh when Tony met his hand with his own. “I mean, you need protection. Someone is obviously out for blood.” It was the only reason Bucky could think of on why Tony would keep him around.

Tony let go of his hand and Bucky didn’t let his pain at the rejection show.

“And what if I don’t want you to be my bodyguard? What if I want you to be more?”

“What else is there?” What else could he offer?

“There’s this.” Bucky was surprised when Tony pulled him in close and kissed him. He didn’t move at first, but he felt his eyes sliding shut and his arms wrapping around Tony, pulling him closer. Tony’s lips were gentle, but Bucky wanted more. He deepened the kiss, feeling so much of his pain and loneliness slip away.

Breathing was necessary though, so he pulled away slightly.

“Fuck normalcy,” Bucky panted out. “I want you.”


End file.
